The present invention relates to electric motors. More particularly, the invention relates to an electric motor that includes a rain guard that inhibits rain water and other moisture from entering a motor housing.
Electric motors, especially pump motors used with swimming pools, may be subject to a variety of environments. In certain climates and installations, the motor may be subject to frequent exposure to rain, leakage, flooding and other sources of liquid water. If water enters the motor housing, it can cause corrosion and other damage to the bearings and electrical components. One potential entry point for liquid water is around the rotor shaft.